s4leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule
Throughout S4 League and the patches, Capsules are released. These capsules contain a number of items as well as a Unique Weapon. Description There are three types of Capsules implemented in S4 League. They are G's Capsules, I's Capsules '''and Arcade Capsule. Each capsule can be found in the Shop Menu under the Home Menu. A capsule can contain a Unique Weapon, Weapon, Clothing, Coustume Sets, or eSper Chip, Coins, PEN, and Event Coupons. On Capsules regarding Costume Sets, Coins will replace eSper chips, and weapons are replaced with the Costume Set, depending on what the Costume Set is. Certain weapon capsules do give out Coins due to the fact an eSper Chip cannot be produced for that particular weapon (e.g. Melee Weapons). '''G's Capsules are always bought with AP (Alaplaya Points) and I's Capsules are always bought with PEN. However unlike G's Capsules, I's Capsules can only be bought if you are at least Lv10 and have at least 15000 PEN. Arcade Capsule can only be obtain through completing the Arcade Mode. Capsule Contents Each capsule, when opened, is split into 3 Zones: *'Zone 1' contains either a permanent weapon or Event coupons. #A unique weapon item with Force Pack. (Permanent) (Force Pack Info: Attack Power +7, Movement Speed +3%, HP +5%, SP +5) #Event coupon: This coupon can be used in the Coupon Shop. *'Zone 2' contains either a weapon or an eSper chip. #eSper chip: Magazine +1/+2, Reload Speed +1/+2, Range +10%/+20%, Installation Speed +10%+20% (1 Hour or Permanent) #*In the case eSper chips cannot be generated for the weapon in question, you will be given coins instead. This only applies to any melee weapon. #*Installtion Speed chips and Range chips are exclusive to capsules that are Installation Weapons or Weapons based off of the Sentry Gun and Sentry Nell . #*eSper chips with the same stats will be added accumulatively. (e.g. if you get an 1-Hour Sub Machine Gun Magazine +2, then later get the same one, the times will be added up, rather than being 2 seperate items.) #Weapon: Attack +5/+6 (1 Day) or Attack +1 (Permanent) #*If you get more than one item of the same kind, the item's duration will be accumulated. (In other words, if you get a +5 weapon for 1 day, and then you get another +5 weapon for 1 day, then the total duration would be 2 Days, not 1 since it was the same type of item.) *'Zone 3' contains PEN. The PEN ranges from 1000 to 100000. **This means the least amount of PEN you will get is 1000. However should the capsule be a set of clothes, the following format is used: *'Zone 1' contains either a permanent Costume Set or Event coupons. #Costume Set (Permanent) #2 Event coupons *'Zone 2' contains either a Costume Set or Coins. #Costume Set (1~30 Days) #Coins (30~100) *'Zone 3' contains PEN. The PEN ranges from 300 to 100000. **This means the least amount of PEN you will get is 300. It should be noted that costumes come in 2 different set colors. Permanent Sets are always different from day-based sets. List of Capsules Items listed in italics mean they are no longer in the shop. !!!NOTE: IF THERE ARE ANY NEW CAPSULES, PLEASE ADD THEM TO THE LIST! IF THEY ARE NO LONGER IN THE SHOP, LEAVE THEM ON THE LIST BUT PUT IT IN ITALICS!!! G's Costume Set Capsules *Vacation Set Capsule *Leopard Bikini Set Capsule *''Patrol Boy Set Capsule'' *''Partol Girl Set Capsule'' *''Rebellious Set Capsule'' *''Lilith Set Capsule'' *''Motor Rider Set Capsule'' *''Racing Driver Set Capsule'' *''Rocaille Set Capsule'' *''Gentle Hearts Set Capsule'' *''St. Patrick Underway Set Capsule'' *''St. Patrick Ophelia Set Capsule'' *''Underway Set Capsule'' *''Ophelia Set Capsule'' *''Battle Maid Capsule'' G's Weapon Capsules *G's Shooting Star Capsule *G's Silver Hunter Homing Rifle Capsule *G's Laser Cat Capsule *G's Space Rabbit Capsule *G's DHa-41 Capsule *G's Bloody Spy Dagger Capsule *G's Diamond Air Gun Capsule *G's Shark Sub Machine Gun Capsule *G's Sentry Nell Green Capsule *G's Fumbi Sentry Nell Capsule *G's Sentry Gun Blue&Black Capsule *G's Honey Bee Sentry Gun Capsule *G's Mind Shock Green Capsule *G's Alice Shock Capsule *G's Mind Energy Yellow Capsule *G's Heart of Princess Capsule *G's Heavy Machine Gun Black Capsule *G's Metal Storm Capsule *G's Hand Gun Blue Capsule *G's Toy Gun Capsule *G's Gauss Rifle Black Capsule *G's Dracula Rifle Capsule *G's Burst Shotgun Black Capsule *G's Classic Burst Shotgun Capsule *G's Cannanade Black Capsule *G's Dragonade capsule *G's Smash Rifle Black Capsule *G's Rail Gun White Capsule *G's Semi-Rifle Gold Capsule *G's Sub Machine Gun White Capsule *G's Revolver Gold Capsule *G's Signal Rail Gun Capsule *G's AYA! Rifle Capsule *G's Puppy Revolver Capsule I's Capsules *I's Cannonade Black Capsule *I's Dragonade Capsule *I's Revolver Gold Capsule *I's Puppy Revolver Capsule *I's Submachine Gun White Capsule *I's Signal Railgun Capsule *I's Semi-Rifle Gold Capsule *I's Burst Shotgun Black Capsule